Curdardh
Curdardh is a member of the Faerfolc who ended up working for the Crimson Coalition for a while. He was responsible for slaughtering hundreds during the Faerfolc Rampage when he and his kind were released from their prison in Tes Pellaria. At the end of the Rampage Curdardh met with Leopold Lain who managed to lure him to his side by unknown means. They worked closely together ever since, and Curdardh's involvement in Leopold's campaigns was kept secret for the time being. Curdardh was later trapped in the Land of the Dead due to the Dresdens who lured him there, and he fell under Death's influence. Biography Early Years Curdardh and his kin were trapped in Tes Pellaria by Nergal at the end of the War of the Andain. After spending thousands of years in cramped conditions, Curdardh turned out to be quite angry, and he swore to make the children of Nergal, i.e. humans, pay for such humiliation. When the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria set the Faerfolc free in 1003 AE, Curdardh was one of the first Faerfolc to travel to Libaterra where he and his followers began the Faerfolc Rampage. The Rampage ended eventually but with many casualties. Western Libaterra was practically in ruins. While many of his kin disappeared into the woods as their bloodlust was satisfied, Curdardh and his closest followers still wanted to continue the killing spree. It was at this time that Curdardh came to meet Leopold Lain. It is as of yet unclear what the two of them spoke about, but eventually Leopold managed to convince Curdardh to join him. Curdardh became Leopold's secret weapon, and Leopold kept his involvement hidden from everyone, including the upper brass of the Crimson Coalition. Godslayer Era Devourer's Reach Curdardh aided General Leopold Lain's army against the forces of the Magicracy of Alent in Libaterra. More info later. Fool's Errand After the Dresdens fled with Gweneth and Persephone Barca from Etheril, Leopold sent Curdardh to stop them and wipe them out if they couldn't be subdued. Curdardh turned out to be a mighty adversary as he sent dire wolves after the Dresdens who were fleeing and doing what they could to stay alive. However, to Curdardh's surprise the heroes opened a portal to the Land of the Dead. The fey lord didn't feel fear and followed them into the dark realm, hoping to catch them there and finally put an end to the lengthy chase. At that moment the Dresdens fled from the realm through another portal, and Curdardh nearly managed to leave the realm and catch them at last when he was suddenly subdued by the Twins, the shades of Drakhal and Lahkard. Curdardh could only watch as the portal closed only inches from his face. The fey lord was taken to the Pale Mountain where he met with Death himself who declared that from that moment on Curdardh would become his servant. Day of the Damned Curdardh returned, this time imbued with the powers of Death, to stalk on travellers in the Void. He recognized the scent of two of the travellers, Raul Emmenson and Razravkar Dominus, who had eluded him once in the Land of the Dead where they had trapped him. He swore to make them pay and unleashed his dire wolves, now twisted by shadow magic, on the heroes. Aliases and Nicknames ; Smasher : Given to Curdardh because of his tendency to...smash things. Appearance Curdardh resembles a pale man with fierce, glowing eyes. He is tall and muscular, which makes him quite a fearsome sight. He wears a dark armor with Mardük's symbols, and his skin is tough like armor. He carries a giant stone hammer which he uses to a devastating effect in battles. Personality and Traits Curdardh has a very bad temper, and he likes to smash things with his giant stone hammer. He believes that the Faerfolc are superior and should rule over the world and that all the impure races should be exterminated. He stops at nothing to see his vision of Chaos come true. Powers and Abilities Curdardh is very strong and possesses many of the magical powers that the Faerfolc innately have. He prefers to rely on his raw strength, though, and likes to smash his opponents to pieces with his hammer instead of using spells. His skin is so tough that it is almost impenetrable. Relationships Leopold Lain Leopold managed to make a deal with Curdardh and thus they became comrades-in-arms. It is as of yet unknown why a being like Curdardh is working for someone like Leopold, and their alliance is kept secret from the enemy. See also *Death *Faerfolc *Leopold Lain Category:Characters Category:Crimson Coalition Category:Faerfolc Category:Libaterra Category:Third Age